1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in making and using induced pluripotent stem cells.
2. Background Information
Stem cells are characterized by the ability of self-renewal and differentiation into a diverse range of cell types. The two broad types of mammalian stem cells are embryonic stem (ES) cells and adult stem cells. Adult stem cells or progenitor cells replenish specialized cells to repair or maintain regenerative organs. Most adult stem cells are lineage-restricted and generally referred to by their tissue origin, such as adipose-derived stem cells. ES cell lines are derived from the epiblast tissue of the inner cell mass of a blastocyst or early morula stage embryos. ES cells are pluripotent and give rise to derivatives of the three germinal layers, i.e., the ectoderm, endoderm and mesoderm.